1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coating devices, and in particular to coating devices having blades utilized for coating paper or cardboard.
2. Description of Related Technology
It is known in the art of paper coating to utilize peripherally grooved coating blades which volumetrically meter a coating material via said grooves as measured by the cross-sectional area of the grooves. Coating blades of this type are relatively expensive to use because they wear rapidly, requiring frequent and rapid blade exchange. The production of coating blades from highly wear-resistant material presents difficulties because, for example, the use of wear-resistant material can reduce accuracy with respect to the size of the blade groove cross-section and/or the roundness thereof.
An attempt has been made to solve the blade wear problem by providing a coating device comprising a plurality of aligned coating disks having various hardness and diameters as disclosed in DE 39 23 850.